


clutch

by orangelightsaber



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alien Hux, Anal Sex, Eggs, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mild Self Harm, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Loathing, Shame, Xenophilia, im sorry, kylo really wants those eggs, oh god yes its eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelightsaber/pseuds/orangelightsaber
Summary: “You’re flushed,” continues Kylo, and Hux can almost feel the Knight’s eyes narrow behind the faceplate of his mask. He resists the urge to touch the flushed points high on his cheeks, knowing it will only draw further attention.
“Indeed. Do you feel the need to point out all my biological functions?”
“Only the unusual ones. It’s green.” 
Or: a half-alien Hux is caught in an embarrassing predicament and Kylo is way too intense about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Enjoy my shame.

* * *

 

 

He is standing on the bridge when he feels it. An uncomfortable shifting, deep in the pit of his belly. _Oh, no. Kriff. Not here. Not now._

 

He knew his timing had been a little tight—he pushed himself, he always pushed himself—but he’d thought he’d have until the end of shift as a certainty—perhaps even until tomorrow. He tugs at a collar that feels impossibly tight and shivers against the sudden chill. His extremities feel bleached, heavy and numb, as all his body heat centers in his groin.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ren’s voice is curious even through the filter of the vocoder. Of course he would notice; of course he would say something like the obnoxious child he is. He stands close to Hux, examining him, and Hux edges away with all the grace he can muster.   


“I’m perfectly fine, Ren,” he says, and does his best to think of anything but his current predicament. Anything but the heavy weight that is pooling, pooling, pooling in his midsection leaving him dizzy with sudden need. He shifts uncomfortably, the bridge feels colder than usual but he knows it’s simply his biology. He needs to get back to his rooms immediately, to his heat-lamps, his carefully prepared bed, to the myriad of other tiny pleasures he’s arranged for himself.

 

“You’re flushed,” continues Kylo, and Hux can almost feel the Knight’s eyes narrow behind the faceplate of his mask. He resists the urge to touch the flushed points high on his cheeks, knowing it will only draw further attention.

 

“Indeed. Do you feel the need to point out all my biological functions?”

 

“Only the unusual ones. It’s _green_.”

 

Hux can feel his heart in his stomach, every _thud thud thud_ of his pulse pressed hard against the weight that sits just above his groin. He needs to get out of here. The desperation is rising faster than usual, and somehow Ren’s presence only serves to make it worse. Perhaps it's the thrill of discovery. The thought that the Force-user need only slip inside his mind at this very moment to uncover the secret that hides at the core of him—the secret that would unravel the shining silver threads of command and bring them crashing down about his ears.

 

His pulse spikes and he can feel his cock begin to stiffen. He needs to get away from Ren.

 

“Probably just a trick of the light. ” He replies, schooling his voice into calm, marshaling words like soldiers between them. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to use the refresher. Or do you feel the need to comment on that as well?”

 

Ren says nothing, but Hux can see that he remains unsatisfied, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Thankfully, he remains on the bridge as Hux walks with quick, urgent steps toward the nearest refresher.

 

Its public, so Hux punches in his override lock as he enters. Rude, certainly, but being the General ought to come with some benefits. He makes a beeline to the nearest sink, cranking the water as hot as it goes before stripping off his gloves and setting them neatly on the counter. As the sink fills he gives himself a cursory examination in the harsh light.

 

Skin—flushed green, just as Ren had said. He touches the melon-colored splotches high on his cheeks and tugs his collar up to hide the color that creeps up the base of his neck. Eyes—the sclera are only just beginning to pinken, he merely looks tired—not odd enough for anyone to notice. Next he unbuckles his belt, rucking up the bottom of his uniform shirt until a swath of pale green stomach appears. He leans against the counter, pinning his groin until its painful—punishment, he thinks unconsciously, for being this way.

 

He remembers the first time he’d learnt he was _not right_. Alien. Some half-thing pieced together on impulse. A freak.

 

_Armitage_ , his father had said, last syllable swallowed by the Old Imperial accent. _Tash,_ he’d placated, the nickname thick as poison on his lips. It was that, more than anything, that had let Hux know something was Wrong. The kind of Wrong that couldn’t be fixed with an apology, or a bacta-patch, the kind of Wrong that his mother had been.

 

He’d cried. Cried at the cruel words of the neighbor children, at the way they’d held him down and ‘inspected’ him—finding him wrong and different and unworthy, pinching him just to watch his skin bruise green. Cried at the strange new mysteries of his body, at the thought of forever being _other_.

 

_You’re not like them, Tash_ , his father had told him, excusing them even then because he knew how they felt, how they _were_ , in a way that he would never know his son. _You scare them, and people who are scared lash out. Expect it._ And then, finally, the words he’d wanted to say from the beginning. _I warned you about this_.

 

After that, Hux no longer fought. Let his father keep him locked away in the manor, studied by the light of his heat lamps, advanced through the ranks with singular focus.

 

He plunges his hands into the scalding water, breathing deeply. _Better_. He holds his wrists close to the faucet, warming his blood through the thin skin. Feeling relief as the heat spreads through his body. His belly slackens as the warmth hits it, relaxing into soft shapes where it had been held rigid, only moments before.

 

He presses a warm hand against his stomach, spreading his fingers as he pushes down. He can see them now, the soft organic shapes of the eggs beneath his skin. Slippery as they move against each other with each breath of his lungs. Each shift and he flushes deeper, reveling in pleasure at the feeling before grinding his cock against the edge of the counter until it hurts. He shouldn’t, he knows—shouldn’t punish himself for something he can’t control, can’t explain—but part of him hates it, and loves it, and hates that he loves it. He ruts against the sink, one hand in the pool of water, the other dragging scalding fingers across his skin, nails biting into the soft flesh.

 

“ _Hah,_ ” he cries out as the eggs react to the heat, pulsing as they’re exposed to the warmth of his hand.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

His eyes meet Ren’s in the mirror as he jumps, startled, hands coming down in the bowl of the sink with a splash. Water coats his front, seeping out across the black tiled counter in a mirror-thin puddle.

 

“ _Ren,_ ” he gasps, “What are you doing in here? _Get out_.”

 

The Knight stalks toward him, circling; a krayt dragon that’s tasted blood. He’s huge, dwarfing Hux as he clutches his shoulders, spinning him until they’re face to face. Ren’s hands slide across his belly, curious. He fingers the curve of an egg and Hux cries out in part-pleasure part-pain.

 

“What is this?” He asks, looking down into red-rimmed eyes.

 

“I—I’m not—” Hux’s brain is sluggish, overcome with cold and pleasure both. He shoves words into order. “I’m _ill_ , Ren. And I would appreciate some privacy.”

 

The Knight ignores that, gripping the edge of Hux’s uniform shirt and dragging it up over his head and unceremoniously onto the floor. “Wet,” he says, by way of explanation, fingers brushing along pale green skin where it meets the soft peach of Hux’s extremitites. He bends close to look at the color; nose nearly brushing Hux’s belly—the heat of his breath brings another round of shivers.

 

“You’re _alien_ ,” whispers Ren, drawing back, realization dawning in his face. Hux expects him to recoil, but he does nothing of the sort—instead he wets his lips, leans closer. “ _Admit it.”_

 

It’s a relief to finally say it. To no longer hide behind the excuses of his childhood—little Tash, too sickly and weak, his thin bones and green bruises an embarrassment to his father. “ _Yes_.”

 

Ren’s grin is wide, superior, lighting up his face in a way that both frightens Hux and makes him undeniably curious.

 

“What do you _want_ , Ren?” he snaps, trying to regain a measure of his dignity, of his control. It’ll be blackmail, most likely—or perhaps Ren is cruel enough that his joy will lie in exposing Hux, regardless of what is offered.

 

“To see.”

 

Hux freezes beneath his hands—the backs of his thighs wet with hot water that now overflows the sink, dripping steadily onto the floor. Pinned between the warmth of the tile and Ren’s body, Hux is overcome. The heat that had only moments ago staved off the pangs within him is suddenly too much, too hot, and the eggs begin to pulse. He groans sharply, eyes fluttering.

 

“What—what’s wrong with you?” Ren’s hand is still resting on his stomach and the eggs almost vibrate against the heat of his skin. “Hux—what is this?” He presses down until Hux keens, resting his forehead against Ren’s shoulder, desperate to catch his breath.

 

“ _Eggs_ ,” gasps Hux, flushed with embarrassment and arousal. He’s never had anyone near for this before and there’s something about Ren’s presence—the heat of his hands, the heavy press of his body, the musky ozone scent of his skin—that seems to be accelerating the process. “ _A-ah_ , fuck—this isn’t— _normal--”_

 

Kylo’s grin is wicked, bordering on cruel. “Nothing about this is normal.”

 

Hux feels a sudden spike of fear as he shudders in Ren’s arms. “Let me go, Ren, I need— _kriff—_ I need my quarters, I—have—preparations—”

 

Another egg-pain takes him and he crumples forward, cupping his groin as though he can stop it. His hand is pinned between his body and Ren’s and he can feel the Knight’s hips shift against it—he _can’t_ be—can’t possibly be _aroused_ by this, can he? The thought of it, of Ren, fascinated, watching as Hux fucks the eggs out of himself—his body tenses, a spurt of slick come leaking out across the head of his cock.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Ren. They’re coming.” He looks up at the Knight with panicked eyes as another shudder wracks his body. “I need—”

 

“Let me watch,” says Ren, and Hux can feel the Knight’s cock twitch against his hand, still caught between them. “Let me watch and I’ll take you to your quarters.”

 

“ _Fine_ ,” he grits out, feigning disgust even as a thrill shoots through him.

 

Ren’s cloak settles around his shoulders, warm and rough and smelling pleasantly of smoke and sweat. “Wrap it tight,” he orders as he heaves Hux into his arms. A heavy palm settles on the back of his head, pressing it into the crook of Kylo’s neck. “Face down.”

 

They stalk through the corridors to Hux’s quarters, finding no one—no doubt some Force gambit on Ren’s part. He punches in the access code on autopilot and Ren stumbles into the room.

 

“Bed,” orders Hux immediately. Ren’s warmth is suitable—nice, even—but he can see the metal head of the heat lamp and his body shivers in anticipation. Ren doesn’t move. His face is pensive.

 

“So, what—what do you do with them?” asks Ren.

 

Hux resists the urge to snap as the eggs shift inside them. “ _Lay them_ , Ren. That’s what you do with eggs.” _Kriff_ , he didn’t have time for this.

 

“Well, shouldn’t they go in someth—someone?” the Knight continues.

 

“Oh, yes, Ren, _I forgot_ , let me comm one of my _numerous_ sex-partners and ask if that would be alright.”

 

Ren’s hands tighten around his legs. “You’re joking, right?”

 

“Yes, Ren, I’m—ah, _fuck_ —joking,” he clutches his groin, resisting the urge to take himself in hand. “Put me down.”

 

Ren does so, setting him gently onto the sheets and continuing to talk, “I only ask because you—its so hard to tell when you’re joking—and I didn’t know—maybe someone,” his eyes are oddly bright as he continues, “You could put them in me, Hux. I—I wouldn’t mind. I would like it.”

 

Hux’s whole body shudders at his words, the long jagged line of his back arching as his hips buck into the air. The eggs inside him seem to _hum_ at Ren’s words, sliding against eachother until he’s forced to cry out. He can feel the first one, slipping into place at the base of his emergent cock and he groans.

 

Ren watches all this with interest, breathing hard, pale pink tongue poking out from between his teeth.

 

“ _Ah_ —,” cries Hux at the thought of Ren beneath him, Ren crying out as the eggs slide into him one by one, “Filthy,” he gasps, “Wanting be fucked by an alien. Do you—do you even know what you’re asking, Ren?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” the Knight groans, “Hux, _please_ , I can—I can do it. I can take it.”

 

Hux swallows hard as his body reacts—the first egg is throbbing now, pushing spurts of thick, slimy come up through Hux’s cock, drenching the front of his pants. He’s never—never done this with a partner before. Who would want it? What kind of depraved maniac would get off on being stuffed full of alien eggs?

 

Ren grins.

 

_Fuck_ , he’ll probably regret this. “Yes, Ren, _fine._ But if you breathe a word—to anyone—”

 

“ _Kriff,_ Hux, _no,_ ” Ren seems scandalized at the thought. _Good_. “I just want—I mean—have you _seen_ yourself—stars, Hux. Do you even know what its like to be around you?” He’s already tugging off his clothing—he’s just as Hux had expected him, pale thighs and flushed red cock, the thick planes of his body cut sharp—everything Hux has always reached for and fallen short of. But there’s a softness in Ren, too, the plush curve of a mouth, wild, dark curls tumbling out around his face, a desperate _want_ in his eyes that stirs something deep inside Hux—he’s never been looked at like that before. Like he was something to be desired, something _better_.

 

Suddenly eager to break that gaze he reaches up to click on the heat lamp, bathing them in a wave of dry red light. Hux lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding as the chill finally burns away from his bones, leaving him with a new energy. He closes his eyes, basks in it.

 

And suddenly Ren’s touching him, soft strokes up his still clothed thighs, and Hux can’t help the small keening noises that seem to burble out of the hollow of his throat. Ren’s hands shift to Hux’s trousers, shuffling them down over his hips until his erection springs free.

 

“Oh, stars, yes—” groans Ren as he stares down at Hux's cock, “ _Fuck,_ ” he reaches out to hold the base of it with a loosely ringed hand, squeezing around the bulge of the egg that’s already settled there. “Is this--?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” says Hux as Ren’s fingers dig in again. The egg pulses at the heat and pressure.

 

“Oh, _kriff,_ Hux, its big—” Ren’s cock bobs in anticipation, pearling precome at the tip as he continues his examination. Hux’s cock looks mostly human, peach-red at the tip and flushing greener as it meets his body—with a wide bulge now at the base where the egg is sitting. Ren squeezes the egg again, watching as white-green come, thicker and less translucent that Kylo is used to, dribbles out the tip and over the head. The slit at the top is wide, and he wonders if it will gape as the egg reaches it. He gives an experimental stroke of Hux’s cock and the General writhes under him.

 

After a moment his brow furrows. “Where are your balls?”

 

Hux flushes, “ _Balls_ , Ren, really?”

 

“That’s what they’re—fine, _testicles_.” Ren presses hard against the space where they should hang.

 

“Wh— _ah_ —why would I need—” He shivers as Ren’s hands work in concert, one kneading at the sensitive spot beneath his cock and the other fisted tightly around the base. “—I have _eggs_.”

 

“I can see that,” says Ren and presses down on them, fingering the swell of Hux’s belly as he breathes.

 

“Fuck, Ren, _fuck,_ ” he babbles, and Ren bites his lip as Hux arches, thrusting into his hand. He wishes he could keep Hux like this forever, desperate and flush beneath him—face scrunched tight in pleasure. He bends to touch the tip of his tongue to the head of Hux’s cock and the General _shouts_.

 

Ren pulls back and smirks. “No one’s ever done this for you, have they, General? Too obvious what you are.”

 

Hux glares at him, panting as Ren swallows the head of his cock—sucking it softly. “Ah— _hah—_ no, not this, but—other things. In the dark—no one—” he groans, “No one cares if you don’t want to be touched as long as—as long as they can stick their dick in your ass.”

 

Ren’s nails dig jealously into the meat of Hux’s thighs. He slides his mouth down Hux’s length until the prow of his nose just brushes the General’s stomach—he can’t quite manage to get his mouth around the egg filled base and spit pools around his lips as he tries, desperately, working his tongue up and down until Hux thinks he might combust. He grabs Kylo’s hair, tugging him off roughly.

 

“All fours,” he orders, “ _Now_.”

 

The Knight obeys, scrambling onto the bed, head resting on his arms, pert ass in the air. There’s a thin sheen of sweat across his back from the heat and he shifts, groaning, as Hux retrieves lubricant from the bedside table.

 

“Beg for it,” Hux orders, hiding the tremor of need in his voice, slicking lube along his fingers. “Beg for me to fuck you full. Beg for alien cock in your ass like the filthy, prying little slut you’ve decided to be.”

 

Kylo moans and bites down on his knuckles. He can feel Hux’s anger, shame, arousal—radiating off him in waves and there’s something—just _something_ about knowing, _kriff_ —knowing that behind that perfect veneer Hux is just as cracked and broken as the rest of them. His cock leaks come onto the sheets.

 

Hux’s traces a finger along Ren’s rim. He’s breathing hard now—just as desperate but trying with every breath to hide it. He slaps Ren’s ass, relishing the moan that slips from the other man’s lips. “I told you to beg, Ren.”

 

“Please, Hux— _stars_ , please, fuck me full. I want them, I want you.”

 

Hux presses his finger down, the tip just barely breaching the tight furl of Ren’s hole. The Knight gasps wetly as he slips his finger in, as far as the knuckle, pleased to see that Ren relaxes around him.

 

“You don’t have to go slow,” Ren says, voice torn between a growl and a moan, “I’ve done this before.”

 

“I can’t imagine you have,” says Hux but slides his finger in to the hilt, and then another, curving and scissoring them, enjoying the filthy noises Ren’s making beneath him, fingers tangled in the sheets.

 

“Just do it,” pants Ren, “Please, Hux, I want to feel them.”

 

“Needy,” chides Hux, but lines his cock up, pressing the tip hard against Ren's furl. Ren tries to jerk his hips back but Hux holds him steady, feeding his cock in, inch by tortuous inch until the Knight is gasping and undone beneath him, until the fat bulge of the egg rests against Ren’s ass.

 

And then the first egg is stretching Ren’s rim, widening that tight ring of muscle until it slips inside him and Ren cries out at the slippery-full feel of it. Hux gasps against the Knight’s back, mouth open and he can taste the salt-sweat of Ren’s skin and _kriff_ it feels so good. He can’t imagine why he ever wanted to be done with it.

 

“H-Hux.” The Knight clenches around his length as he tests out the full-tight feeling, “More, Hux, oh _kriff_ there has to be more.”

 

“Good, yes. There’s more—ah—,” he moans as the next egg slides down into his cock, still buried in the clutch of Ren’s body. “ _Hah,_ stars, good, Ren, you’re so good.” His fingernails leave red crescents along Ren’s hips as he pulls him back. The eggs--warmer now under the heat lamp and within the hotter host of Ren’s body--are humming.

 

Ren squirms and bucks back against him as it starts. “ _Ah, hah,_ fuck. _Oh._ ”

 

Hux pulls half-out, the wide egg-filled bulge stretching Ren’s hole until the Knight chokes and moans beneath him, and then thrusts in again, snapping his hips. He does this several more times, and Ren’s body clenches hungrily at his cock, pulling the second egg down until it joins the first. Ren keens.

 

“Good boy, Ren, so obliging,” Hux murmurs against Kylo’s back as the eggs shift. “So good.” Two slide into his shaft this time. He can feel them rub against eachother, can feel the head of his cock drag against the two seated in Ren now. His belly feels empty—it must be four this time, he thinks, though he can never tell for certain. He thrusts hard, the fronts of his thighs slapping against Ren’s ass as he creases his brow. He’s close now, and he reaches around to press hard against Ren’s lower belly—carefully avoiding his painfully flushed cock.

 

The eggs hum under his fingers and Ren gives a jolt, dick bobbing heavily, slick-wet come dragging across Hux’s sheets.

 

“Full,” Kylo gasps, wrecked and wanton. “So full, _kriff_. Hux—you’re incredible. _Hah._ Who knew you were there the whole time—interesting and—and new and _beautiful._ ”

 

Hux comes with a thick moan. Stars dance at the corners of his eyes and there’s a moment where they are all he can see. White-green come drips from Ren’s hole as the last two eggs stretch and enter, sliding slippery-thick and warm against each other in Ren’s body and around Hux’s softening cock. He slumps against the Knight’s back, feeling drained in a way he can’t ever quite remember being before—not even when he’d done this himself. _Beautiful._ The word echoes in his mind. Ren thinks he’s _beautiful._

He strokes a hand fondly down the Knight’s back before pulling away, his length slipping free with an obscene noise and a long dribble of come. Ren moans. He’s holding his body tense, head hanging down over folded arms, so tight his shoulders are shaking, and Hux rests soft hands on his hips to shift him gently onto his back.

 

“Beautiful,” he echoes, looking down at Ren—the curve of his belly where the eggs press tight inside him, the sweat-damp curls that stick to his face, dark eyes fevered with want. He traces a finger lightly over the bulge of Ren’s stomach and the Knight’s cock twitches, dribbling come into the dark trail of hair beneath his bellybutton. “If only I could keep you like this forever.”

 

Ren arches at his words, hands tangled tight in the bedsheets with the effort of not touching himself. “Please, Hux, please,” he pants and Hux doesn’t know whether he’s begging to be kept like this, fucked full and debauched, or whether he’s begging for Hux to end it.

 

He teases his hands along the bulging eggs, lowering his mouth until he can drag his lower lip along them—slow, wet sensation. Ren’s eyes close and Hux wonders whether he could come from this alone. A question for another day, he thinks, as he tugs the heat lamp down. The wash of warmth sweeps over the eggs and they pulse, startling a renewed moan from Ren.

 

He fists a hand around Ren’s cock; slow, wet slides and then the Knight is coming—spurting hot into his hand and Hux flexes and tenses his fingers to watch the opalescent sheen of it drip across his knuckles. It’s beautiful.

 

He leaves Ren like that for a moment, basking in the afterglow his orgasm and the hot and the vibration of the eggs, as he fetches a towel. Lifts each of Ren’s legs in turn to slip it beneath him.

 

“Out now, Ren.” He drags his knuckles along the bulge of the eggs, pressing hard till Ren’s eyes snap open as the eggs shift and rub hard against his prostate. “You'll have to push them.” He grips Ren’s hips, sliding them till they hang half-over the edge of the bed—that will help, he thinks.

 

Ren shifts his legs open, and Hux can see the curve of an emerald egg, just peeking out. His already spent cock twitches against his leg. “Come now, Ren, you beautiful boy. You’re doing so well.” Ren’s eyes flutter at the praise and Hux watches the thick muscles of his stomach tense, pushing. “Good,” he coaxes as the egg protrudes, stretching Ren’s rim to its apex.

 

“A— _ah_ ,” Ren moans. “Its so much, so full—kriff, _Hux._ ”

 

The egg slips free with a wet _pop_ , landing gelatinous in Hux’s hand. He runs his fingers over the surface before setting it gently onto a towel.

 

The next is half-out when he turns back. Kylo’s teeth worry at his lower lip as he pushes, eggs two and three slipping out in rapid succession as Ren’s hole clenches and flutters around them, fucked loose and gaping.

 

“Yes,” Hux pants, and his cock twitches again. “Good boy."

 

“What if I keep one,” gasps Ren, turning his head to bury it in the bedsheets as the curve of the last egg breaches. Hux can see it, emerald green against the flushed-dark red of Ren’s hole. “Will it grow? Will it grow into a little Hux?”

 

Hux’s mouth goes dry. The thought of Ren carrying his children, swollen and fat with them, _well_ — “No, Ren,” he swallows, “It wont—we’re not—it’d have to be fertilized first.”

 

“Ah— _hah—_ Hux, I can’t—”

 

“ _Hush_ , Ren, its alright.” He strokes the Knight’s thighs. Ren’s cock lays heavy and full against his belly, hard again with the effort of pushing out the eggs. “You’re so good, so perfect, just one more Ren—”

 

Kylo tenses and comes again, head thrown back in a soundless scream as the last egg slips free. Striping himself with thick ropes of semen.

 

They collapse together onto the bed, fucked out and exhausted. Hux rubs a hand along his belly, enjoying the newly sharp, hollow feel of it. Ren catches his hand and brings it to his mouth, dragging Hux’s knuckles along his bottom lip in a strange half-kiss.

 

It’s nice.

 

“Is this toxic?” asks Ren as he slides a finger through the mixture of release that has puddled on his thighs. Not waiting for an answer he dips the finger into his mouth, tonguing it until it emerges clean. “Hm, sweet.”

 

“ _Ren_ ,” says Hux, scandalized.

 

“So how often does this happen, this egg-thing?”

 

Hux flushes green-red, like a newly ripe meiloorun. “Three times a cycle. Approximately every ninety standard days. And I’d really prefer it if you called it something else.”

 

Ren’s fingers are rough as they map out the blush that spreads rapidly across Hux’s body. “You’re so cold,” he laughs as Hux scowls. “No, I don’t mean your personality—your skin is frigid. How’d you hide this for so long—how did I not noti—” He pauses as a thought strikes him, “—who else knows?” Sudden jealousy thickens his voice.

 

“No one,” says Hux, and then recants, “There’s a doctor, in Med-bay, bribed. He signs off on my yearly physical without my having to take it. He doesn’t know why.” _Mitaka_ , he thinks, but doesn’t say—no need to bring Ren’s wrath down on the man. And anyway, Hux still isn’t sure how much he knows. The lieutenant had found him passed out once, overcome with cold. Hux had woken in his own bed, beneath his heat-lamp, with Mitaka asleep in the chair. The young lieutenant had never once mentioned the incident and Hux treasured him for that.

 

“Mm,” hums Ren against his flesh, tonguing at Hux’s skin where the pale green of his belly fades into the peach-pink human range. “Any other surprises?” He nibbles along Hux’s ribcage. “A taste for human blood? Webbed feet?” He looks up excitedly, “Extra nipples?”

 

“Kriff, Ren, _no_. You’re looking at my chest right now.”

 

“They could be anywhere.”

 

Hux scowls. “Well, they’re not.”

 

Ren pouts and Hux takes some small pity on him. “I have—I did have, a vestigial tail when I was born. They had it removed immediately, of course, but you can still see the scar.”

 

Ren huffs, but still deigns to examine the scar when Hux rolls over to show it to him. He traces a finger up the too-sharp protrusions of Hux’s spine and Hux shudders beneath him.

 

“Nipples would have been better,” he grins, and plants a kiss on a protruding shoulder blade. He pulls Hux close to him, sharing heat. “But this is good.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr, I make art too!
> 
> [Orange-lightsaber](http://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
